


Vendrá un fantasma a visitar

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rally Im Sherlocked
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Entonces, ¿crees que venga un fantasma a verme Jim?</p><div class="center">
  <p>[Shot participante en el Rally "The game is on!" Im Sherlocked del foro]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Vendrá un fantasma a visitar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada reconocible me pertenece.  
> Beta: MullerRin || Killerqueengelatine.  
> Notas: Hacer esto desde un celular es un dolor en el trasero. Help. También, participa con el cuento "Un cuento de Navidad" de Dickens.

A Sebastian no le gustan las fiestas, especialmente esas que tienen tintes nostálgicos y mágicos, como navidad. Demasiada alegría, familia y gente. 

 

No existe una razón general. No tiene un pasado trágico donde el recuerdo de la familia unida sea lo único que le una, o la amargura de navidades presentes que solo le hacen perder el tiempo. Simplemente le disgusta. Y por eso frunce el ceño cuando llega a casa tras un trabajo y encuentra decoraciones en las ventanas.

 

—Esto va completamente en contra de tu imagen de psicópata megalómano —comenta, sacándose la bufanda y cargando el bolso hasta un armario—. Y si deseas decorar, podrías hacerlo en tu casa. 

 

—Mi casa debe mantener una imagen, Sebastian. Y a la tuya le hace falta alegría navideña. 

 

No dice nada, solo rueda los ojos, camina rapidamente a la cocina para poner el hervidor antes de dirigirse al baño. Algo que le gusta es lavarse después de trabajar, una forma de alejar la muerte de su hogar. Ignora a Jim, así como la ridícula decoración que encuentra en el cuarto. Renos sentados en inodoros, ¿en serio? 

 

Sigue su rutina, ignorando a Jim lo más que puede, porque esto sucede en cada navidad y fiesta comercial. Jim trae decoraciones, las coloca sin permiso en sus espacios y le comenta sobre lo triste que es su falta de espíritu y ganas de divertirse.

 

—Te pareces a Scrooge, cariño —dice Jim en algún punto de la noche, una sonrisa suave en sus labios—. Uno de estos días vendrán los fantasmas de las navidades a visitarte.

 

Sebastian bufa, mirando la televisión, como odia los programas de esas fechas con sus familias, comida y fiesta. Lo único que él tiene es comida precalentada, café y adornos navideños en las ventanas y el baño. 

 

—Sé un poco más alegre Moran —dice Jim, estirándose en el sillón—. Juguemos a los fantasmas de navidad. Comienza.

 

Era una rutina tonta, que ni siquiera está seguro de porqué o cómo inició, pero en nochebuena, se sentaban en el living de su casa (siempre en su casa, nunca en la de Jim) y contaban historias como si fueran los fantasmas del cuento de navidad. 

 

Pasado, presente y futuro en medio de copas de vino y café. Pedazos de la vida del otro cuando eran diferentes, con vidas cuasi normales, familia, cariños, regalos y todas esas cosas tan lejanas. Las absurbas navidades presentes, a veces con trabajos, otras en paz, y lo que esperan para el futuro, los pensamientos de envejecer, de seguir esas tontas rutinas, crear otras, vivir hasta que no puedan apropiarse de más minutos de la vida. 

 

Sebastian suspira, recordando las conversaciones pasadas. En medio de bromas y palabras secas, habían abierto sus vidas, volviéndose quizás un poco más humanos en navidad, borrando esa barrera de jerarquía que les separaba la mayoría del tiempo. 

 

—¿Y luego qué? —pregunta con suavidad antes de beber el café frío—. ¿Vamos a seguir como siempre? ¿Ir a la cama y pretender que estamos tan ebrios como para tener sexo y fingir que somos normales? ¿Haremos eso ahora, Jim? 

 

Tiene las manos heladas, y está cansado. Jim le mira desde su asiento, el mismo que ha estado ocupando desde hace medio año después del asunto de San Barts. La imagen parpadea frente a él, Jim sigue sonriendo, afilado, inmortal.

 

—Es una lástima que las alucionaciones no puedan hacer más, cariño. 

 

—¿Aún crees que vendrán los fantasmas a visitarme, Jim? —pregunta, frunciendo los labios.

Jim se ríe, como lunático, en su cabeza. 

 


End file.
